1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to security systems and particularly to portable self-contained security systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a security system of the type described which has universal application and may be used with or without sensors so as to provide a versatility heretofore unknown in the art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern society has found it necessary to provide security systems for personal as well as property protection. As an example, valuable property that is now installed in automobiles, boats and other like vehicles must be protected against intruders, as must be the home which requires personal as well as property protection. Security systems heretofore known in the art are of the "burglar alarm" type requiring expensive and costly installation. Moreover, these prior art systems must be operated from a central control center and are easily overridden by an intruder. A need exists for a portable self-contained security system having its own control center and designed to avoid the aforenoted overriding. Moreover, the need exists for a system of the type described which may be used in mobile equipment such as an automotive vehicle or the like, as well as in the home or, indeed, in conjunction with any article, piece of equipment, building or the like for which security protection is required. Further, it is desirable that these systems be versatile so as to be operative without external sensors, but yet have the capability of operating in a sensor mode. The security system of the invention combines the aforenoted attributes into a simple, economical device which features ease in manufacturing and use. Accordingly, the device of the invention is of the type generally described in a brochure entitled "Home Security Alarms" published by the National Bureau of Standards, U.S. Department of Commerce, LC1079, March, 1977. These security devices are defined as having detectors or sensors, control units and an actual alarm. The particular device of the present invention satisfies the criteria outlined in the referenced brochure.